


Immortal

by BGbabe101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGbabe101/pseuds/BGbabe101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like to live forever? </p>
<p>A short story about immortality featuring JK.Rowlings iconic characters</p>
<p>*Basically Harry is immortal, It's all philosophical and mushy, and tbh not that good*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AO3 work, so play nice.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, THEY'RE J.K ROWLINGS - IM JUST BORROWING THEM  
> I got the idea for this after reading a fan theory that the line of the prophecy "and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" - Harry Potter Wiki, well, if they have to die at the hand of each other, and one is dead, the other one can't die  
> so Harry is immortal.  
> Please Enjoy!  
> (or not, I don't care)

And so Harry watched. It is one thing to see the one you love grow old, while not aging with them. It is another to have them die in your arms. But it is yet another to know that even as your heart shatters and the light your soul fades, as if their death is a bottomless vacuum that tries to suck you in, that even though your grief is insurmountable, pain immeasurable, that you will not be allowed a respite. You are forever tormented by their parting, never able to slip into the cool embrace of death.

James saw him once, when he was grown, with his own children. Harry sat alone in their room (he still called it their room, even after all these years without Ginny) and stared out of the window at a tragically sunny sky.

James thought he looked so… sad. Lost, forgotten, helpless even.

He’d never seen his father as such, he was always one to crack a smile, give a stolen kiss to Ginny, a kind word or pose an interesting question (although he’d never been insightful – that was Hermione’s job).

He had often been clumsy and graceless, both joking and serious. James had seen him angry, joyful and even sad. But now, at the window he looked... alone.  
And that he was. 

For when one lives eternally – who will hold you when you die? 

So he will be, forever, 

 

The Boy Who Lived


End file.
